Jedes Kind freut sich auf Weihnachten?
by vickysnape
Summary: Jedes Kind freut sich auf Weihnachten? Auch wenn man ihm das Weihnachtswunder genommen hat?


So und noch ein kleines Werk von mir. Diese Geschichte ist mir eingefallen, als ich auf dem Nachhauseweg an einem kleinen Mädchen vorbeikam, die mit leeren Augen vor sich hin starrte.

Sie sah so traurig aus. Ich fragte sie deshalb nach ihren Eltern und sie deutete nur auf eine Gruppe von Pennern. Doch bevor ich noch was sagen konnte, lief sie zu ihnen rüber...

(Nicht falsch verstehen. Bitte. Ich habe nichts gegen Penner. Es sind auch Menschen...)

Diese Geschichte ist für alle, die kein schönes Weihnachtsfest haben, aus welchen Gründen auch immer!

Ich wünsche allen fröhliche Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr...

Viel Spaß...

vickysnape

Jedes Kind freut sich auf Weihnachten?

Dicke Schneeflocken fielen vom Himmel. Es schneite schon den ganzen Tag. Die Dächer waren weiß, die Vorgärten mit einem weichen weißen Mantel aus Schnee überzogen.

Vereinzelt brannten in den Bäumen vor den Häusern kleine Lichter.

In jedem Haus brannten bunte Lichter. Ja es war eine wirklich weihnachtliche Stimmung.

Die Läden in der Stadt waren festlich geschmückt und überall konnte man Kinderaugen leuchten sehen. Denn jedes Kind freut sich auf Weihnachten...

Der kleine Junge von Haus Nummer 4 dagegen freute sich nicht. Er kannte die Geschichten um den Weihnachtsmann, der durch den Kamin kam und allen Kinder Geschenke unter den Baum legte.

Doch wusste er auch, dass der Weihnachtsmann nur zu Kindern kam, die brav waren. Oder um genauer zu sein, die Eltern hatten, die ihnen Geschenke machten. Schon lange glaubte er nicht mehr an den Weihnachtsmann. Schnell hatten ihm seine Verwandten klar gemacht, dass es so was nicht gab.

Er kannte jedes Geschenk, das sein Cousin bekommen würde. Er war es der sie in der Nacht aus dem Keller holen würde und unter den Baum legen würde. Nicht der Weihnachtsmann machte dies... Er legte sie unter den Baum, so wie er es immer machte.

Aber, er machte es gern. Für den Augenblick schaute er dann den Baum an, ohne dass in Tante Petunia ankeifte.

In dieser Nacht gehörte der Baum ihm... ihm ganz alleine...

Etwas verschlafen schlich sich der schlanke Junge in den Keller. Er musste vier Mal laufen um alle Geschenke hoch zu holen. Müde setzte er sich aufs Sofa und gönnte sich einen Blick auf den geschmückten Baum.

Der Baum gefiel ihm, es hingen lauter bunte, glitzernde Kugeln an ihm. Sanft hing silbernes Lametta an den Spitzen der Zeigen. Die Kerzen waren noch aus, aber morgen Abend würden sie brennen und sich ihr Licht in den Kugeln wiederspiegeln. Es musste wunderschön sein...

Harry wurde müde, ihm fielen die Augen schon fast zu. Etwas traurig schaute er noch einmal auf den Baum, dann machte er sich auf den Weg in seinen Schrank, nicht bevor er noch einen Blick nach draußen geworfen hatte.

Um sich zu vergewissern, dass kein Weihnachtsmann auf dem Dach war. Ein winzig kleiner Funke brannte auch noch dieses Jahr in dem siebenjährigen.

Doch wie jedes Jahr sah er nichts. Nur die weißen Flocken konnte er sehen, wo sie durch den Lichtkegel einer Straßenlaterne fielen.

Es war still draußen, ebenso wie im Haus.

Der Junge kletterte wieder in seinen Schrank, schloss leise die Tür und kuschelte sich in seine dünne Decke.

Müde schloss er die Augen und schlief sogleich ein.

Der nächste Tag verlief wie immer im Hause Dursley. Nur dass der Junge im Schrank unter der Treppe nicht geweckt wurde, und auch nicht aus seinem Schrank gelassen wurde. An Weihnachten gab es im Ligusterweg keinen zweiten Jungen. Hatte es noch nie gegeben...

Harry lag in seinem Schrank und lauschte. Wie gerne wäre er jetzt dabei.

Gegen Abend gingen die Dursleys in die Kirche. Denn als anständige Bürger feierte man das Fest der Liebe mit dem traditionellen Gang in die Kirche.

Harry hatte sich den ganzen Tag nicht gerührt. Er lauschte, das Radio war immer noch an und spielte einige Lieder. Dann kam ein Bericht über die Bescherung im Waisenhaus.

Ein reicher Prominenter hatte mal wieder einen sehr hohen Spendenbetrag gegeben, damit auch die armen, bedauernswerte Kinder ein schönes Fest hatten...

Ein trauriges Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Kleinen. Er hatte auch keine Mami und keinen Papi. Nichts unterschied ihn von diesen Kindern. Zu ihnen war der Weihnachtsmann gekommen. Doch zu ihm nicht. Er wohne ja auch bei seiner Familie. Eine Familie die ihn hasste. Hasste für etwas was er nicht einmal wusste.

Wie gerne wäre er bei den Kindern im Waisenhaus gewesen, er unterschied sich doch nicht von ihnen.

Aber er wusste, dass man eben nur auf die achtete, die als Bedauernswert galten, niemals auf die, die es eigentlich gut haben müssten...

Vor Kindern wie ihm verschloss die Welt die Augen. Man würde nur hinschauen, wenn er tot war. Dann würde es einen Medienrummel geben und die Welt würde sagen: Warum hat es keiner gesehen? Waren alle so blind? Oder schauten sie nur weg, weil man es nicht wahrhaben will...

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Harry." Murmelte sich der Kleine zu.

Weihnachten war eben ein Tag wie jeder andere auch. Nichts besonderes. Es war ein geheucheltes Fest mehr auch nicht. Keiner der Nachbar war es je aufgefallen, dass an diesen Weihnachtstagen der Neffe der Dursleys nicht zu sehen war...

Ende

A/N.: Ich weiß es ist nicht wirklich gut. Aber sie kam mir in den Sinn und ich musste sie einfach aufschreiben...

Ihr könnt ja gnädig sein und mir einen Kommi hinterlassen...

Eure vickysnape


End file.
